selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stars Dance (canción)
Stars Dance (Estrellas Bailen'''La frase es "I can make the stars dance" que sería traducido como "Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen". Aunque también el título en otro sentido podría traducirse como "Baile de las Estrellas". en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante americana, Selena Gomez para su primer álbum de estudio como solista y cuarto en general. De acuerdo con Selena, Stars Dance es una canción sofisticada en comparación con las demás. Contiene un ritmo de dubstep oscuro. El trabajo ha sido comparado con el de Britney Spears. Contenido lírico Liricalmente, en el coro Selena puede referirse a dos cosas: si desafías a Selena a hacer algo, ella puede hacer cualquier cosa por más imposible que parezca; también puede significar que ella puede hacer que las personas bailen y sean felices, incluyendo a las estrellas, refiriendose a los personajes famosos. En el segundo verso, ella le pide a su amante que confíe en ella para demostrarle nuevas oportunidades, además de dejar en claro que puede hacer cualquier cosa si lo desea. En el puente, Selena se refiere a que todo lo que ella toca se vuelve algo mejor, como el amor, o en su caso, el cielo. Con "Instead of falling, we're flying in love" falling (cayendo) es algo negativo para ella, entonces utiliza la palabra contraria (flying, volando) porque el amor es algo positivo. Letra Letra original= Wake up to your dreams And watch them come true I'll make you whisper my name And never leave the room Night and day I'll be your muse No other girl can make you feel the way I do I can make the stars dance Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance If you want me to The sky is everywhere, So meet me under there I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you Don't be afraid, close your eyes Let me take you to places that you've never been tonight I thought by now you'd realize I can do anything I put my mind to I can make the stars dance Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance If you want me to The sky is everywhere, So meet me under there I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you Everything I touch turns to love Everything I do will open up heaven Instead-stead-stead of us falling, we're flying in love Nothing's forever because we are just stars dust I can make the stars dance Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance If you want me to The sky is everywhere, So meet me under there I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you I can make the stars dance I can make the stars... I can make, I can make, I can make, I-I-I can make the stars dance The sky is everywhere, So meet me under there I can make the stars dance, dance, dance for you, you, you Dance, dance, dance, dance... |-|Letra traducida= Despierta a tus sueños Y míralos hacerse realidad Te haré susurrar mi nombre, nunca dejaré esta habitación Noche y día, seré tu musa Ninguna otra chica puede hacerte sentir así Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen o iluminar la luna, puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen si quieres que lo haga El cielo está en todas partes, así que ponme debajo de él Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen contigo No tengas miedo, cierra los ojos Esta noche déjame llevarte a lugares que nunca has estado Pensé que ya te darías cuenta de que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que yo ponga en mi mente Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen o iluminar la luna, puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen si quieres que lo haga El cielo está en todas partes, así que ponme debajo de él Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen para ti Todo lo que toco se convierte en amor Todo lo que hago se abrirá el cielo En lugar de enamorarse, estamos volando enamorados Nada es para siempre porque somos sólo estrellas, baila Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen o iluminar la luna, puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen si quieres que lo haga El cielo está en todas partes, así que ponme debajo de él Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen para ti Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen Puedo hacer, puedo hacer, puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen El cielo está en todas partes, así que ponme debajo de él Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen para ti Créditos y composición *Escrito por Antonina Armato, Tim James y Adam Schmalholz *Publicado por Downtown DLJ Songs o/b/o Antonina Songs (ASCAP), Canciones de Universaal, Inc./Akashic Field Music (BMI), Downtown DMP Songs o/b/o In Q Music/Mafia Della Roccia (BMI). *Producido por Rock Mafia *Mezclado por Rock Mafia en Rock Mafia Studios, Santa Monica, CA *Gestión de mezclado: Steve Hammons *Producción adicional: Dubkiller y Steve Hammons *Gestionado por Steve Hammons y Adam Comstock en Rock Mafia Studios, Santa Monica, CA *Grabado en Mafia Studios, Santa Monica, CA *Violonchelo (instrumento): Cameron Stone '''Fuente: Booklet de Stars Dance. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Referencias Categoría:Canciones